Sleeping In
by Pistols-at-dawn
Summary: Grumpy sleeps in, and gets a few minutes alone with snow white. (THEN THEY MAKE OUT)


"I can't believe you're leaving Grumpy behind." Snow White giggled.

"I c-can't believe he slept through the din we're ma-making!" Doc replied, slopping more porridge into his bowl and ducking out of habit when Dopey ran through the room.

"Yeah…" Bashful added from under the soup bowl where he habitually hid. "S-serves him right too! K-kept us up all night talking about your l-laugh."

"My _laugh_?"

"Zzz.. huh? Oh, yeah… He says its too shrill. And too… chirpy?" Sleepy nodded "I wanzzz't really listening after the bit about it being 'too musical'… "

Snow shrugged and laughed, musically. "Well, I suppose he does need the sleep. I wonder if more sleep will put him in a better mood, or if he'll just be grumpy you left him behind."

"If a-a-Choo! If more sleep made you h-h-haAAHpy, we'd be calling Sleepy Happy." Sneezy piped in. Snow giggled in agreement.

"And so nice of you to let me deal with the aftermath, too." She added.

"W-what can I say, Snow? We're g-generous!"

Snow hummed as she handed her house-mates their lunches, and swept them out the door with her broom. She was just shutting the latch when the oddly intimidating sound of Grumpy's footsteps crashing down the stairs. Snow covered her mouth with her hand and ducked out of sight, laughing silently.

"YOU. LET. ME. SLEEP?!" Grumpy shouted at the top of his lungs, glaring around at the world in general as if he had decided to merit out the punishment equally when he was unable to locate the source of his annoyance. Snow sank to the ground with silent laughter.

"I see you, Snow!"

"N-not my fault!" She said between giggles. "They said it was vengeance. Something about my musical laugh?" She added innocently. Grumpy turned beet red.

"That is a ridiculous rumor."

"Ok." Snow chirped, brushing her hair out of her eyes and sweetly returning to her sweeping. "Whatver you say."

Snow hummed a little tune and swept some dust to the side. Grumpy kicked it back. Nonplussed, Snow swept it back at him a bit more emphatically. Grumpy kicked it back. She shook the broom over his head, he stamped on her foot, and she flipped the broom over and hooked his cap on the handle, lifting it above his head and sweeping off toward the kitchen with the hat aloft.

"And that is plenty of _that_." she declared.

Grumpy trailed after Snow White and his hat, making the occasional fruitless hop to try to reach it and then pretending he hadn't. She deposited his hat on the table, and he climbed onto the bench and stuffed it over his unusually red ears. He made a show of squinting critically at the porridge.

"This is cold." He informed her. She scoffed.

"If youd come down when everyone else had you could have complained that it burned your mouth instead."

Grumpy poked the cold porridge. "I think you should heat it up for me."

"I think you should wear the bowl as a hat, if we're talking about ridicoulous ideas."

"I SAID HEAT UP MY PORRIDGE, WOMAN!"

There was a pause. Snow drew herself up to her full height, and, giving Grumpy her best icy, intimidating stare, which he would never tell her looked exactly like her pouty face, snatched his bowl from the table and spun away with it, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She dumped the porridge into the still-warm pot and stuck her tounge out at the smirking dwarf.

Grumpy lounged on the bench while she was stirring the porridge and occupied himself by watching her rear end. He considered grabbing the broom to smack it, but also considered that she was still making his breakfast and he might as well not push it.

Breakfast followed without major incident, and if we started listing minor incedents we'd be here all night. Nearly three quarters of an hour after his fellow dwarves had done the same, Grumpy paused in the doorway for his customary kiss, and Snow White leaned down to oblige him.

She hadn't expected him to kiss back.

Snow's lips tasted of cherry and something subtle which Grumpy refused to acknowledge was blood. His hands rested on her waist. Snow sank slowly to her knees, her ruby lips parted into the kiss, her eyes closed. The small part of her that was wondering what in the seven hells was going on was firmly overridden by the part that was busy running her tounge along Grumpy's lower lip.

Grumpy took a step closer and brought his rough hands up to meet her face, her thick black hair caught between his fingers. Snow's hands fluttered uncertainly in the air, trying to decide if this would be a good time to grab the dwarfs butt, but ended up clutching the back of his shirt instead.

Four hours later (it was actually 13 seconds but we cant fault Snow for losing track), Grumpy broke the kiss and tilted his head, not quite smiling at Snow but close enough. She bit her lip and waited for him to speak first.

"You're making me late for work, woman." Grumpy informed her.

Snow turned pink. She stood up quickly in a huff and treated the dwarf to a wooden spoon rapped across his head. "Go to work!" she ordered in a voice a shade higher than usual, even for her, and spun around to flounce back into the house with her skirts swirling, slamming the door behind her. She reopened the door a crack to stick her tounge out at Grumpy and slam it again.

Snow grabbed her broom and shooed a few animals away, decided that she absolutely could not hear Grumpy snicking as he tromped after the others, and hummed a bit louder than necessary as she swept away the remains of the households breakfast.

She should have grabbed his butt.


End file.
